


The Wolf In The Woods

by Cock_Zero



Series: The Lingerie Fics [7]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Panties, Red Riding Hood!Frank, Wolf!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank hated the forest. He hated even leaving the town, but he hated the forest more, especially when he had to travel through it alone. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew about the ‘wolf’, as the townsfolk called him. The young man who would attack people travelling alone and steal their food, silver, and gold. He’d heard the wolf has been known to bite his victims and he could talk to the real wolves of the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Idea was given to me by blackparadebullet.

Frank groaned, glaring down at the overloaded basket in his arms. “But-“ he tried to argue, earning an impatient tut from his mother.

“No buts. Your father and I are both much too busy to deliver this. And you haven’t visited your grandparents in a few weeks now. They miss you,” she said, steering him towards the front door. “Now, off you go.” She pushed Frank out the door, closing it with a snap while he stared at the dark wood in stunned silence.

With a loud groan, he heaved the basket up into his arms and started down the road out of town and towards the forest.

He hated the forest. He hated even leaving the town, but he hated the forest more, especially when he had to travel through it alone. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew about the ‘wolf’, as the townsfolk called him. The young man who would attack people travelling alone and steal their food, silver, and gold. He’d heard the wolf has been known to bite his victims and he could talk to the real wolves of the forest.

Frank hated the forest.

He bit his lip and braced himself, stepping past the first few trees. The wood was still bright, the sun had not even reached the halfway point in the sky, but Frank still jumped at ever cracking of branches and rustling of leaves. 

His arms ached from carrying the basket and he stopped periodically to shake them out. He checked his watch and whined. It’d only been twenty minutes into his journey. His grandparents lived over an hour away from the town. He feared his arms would fall off before he even got there, if the wolf didn’t get him first. The wind was light, barely moving his brown hair. He pushed it behind his ear.

Frank heaved out a sigh and crouched down, picking up the basket again. He gripped it tight and started walking again, trying to focus on the path in front of him and keep his nerves calm.

A hand pressed over his mouth after only a few steps, another tight around his waist as a person pressed up behind him. 

“Relax, young one,” a smooth voice said softly. 

It was right next to Frank’s ear and he started to tremble, the basket falling from his hands and to the ground, food scattering across the path. He saw at least two grey wolves in his peripheral vision and he feared how many more there were, waiting to tear him apart the second the wolf gave the command.

“I won’t hurt you,” the wolf cooed. “Just give me the food and any gold and silver you have.”

Frank nodded frantically, near tears when the wolf starts to pull away.

He stopped suddenly and gasped softly. “You’re the Iero boy, aren’t you?” he asked and Frank could hear the grin in his voice.

It chilled him to the bone but he scowled. The wolf slowly removed his hand from Frank’s mouth, smoothing it around his throat and gripping gently. “I’m not a ‘boy’. I’m fucking twenty years old,” he spat. He looked to his side, his eyes hurting from the movement, and tried to see the wolf. A sharp pain shot through him as something heavy hit the back of his head. His vision swam before going black and his body went limp in the wolf’s arms.

“We can get a lot of gold for him,” the wolf smiled. “Come here and carry him. I’ll get the food.”

The largest wolf trotted over, bracing himself as the wolf laid Frank’s body over his back.

“He’s not too heavy, right?” he asked.

The wolf gave him a look and walked off the path, deeper into the woods. The three other wolves that came with him followed the largest wolf.

The wolf shook his head and started to gather the food off the ground, fitting them all back into the large basket and heading into the woods after the wolves.

~

The basket was heavy and the wolf was relieved to finally see the thicket of trees shielding his home from view. It was a forty minute walk from the path and through the darkest part of the forest, where most humans feared to tread, but the little cottage was his home and he loved it.

He didn’t know who had built it or why they had abandoned it, but he was grateful. The wolf had discovered the cottage nearly twelve years ago, when he was a boy no more than thirteen. Thinking about his life before becoming the ‘wolf’ was never pleasant. When he was still known as Gerard Way.

His father had committed murder and was tried and convicted, later executed. His mother, brother and he had been shunned and exiled from their village, forced to live in squalor. 

Then there was the fire. It killed both his mother and brother and nearly killed him. He was convinced his own mother had started it. She had grown depressed in the years between losing her husband and her death.

Gerard had barely made it out. He had wandered the woods for a few weeks, pickpocketing anyone who was alone and using the small amounts of gold and silver to buy himself food from the small villages on the other side of the wood. It was shortly after when he found the little cottage, abandoned in the deepest part of the woods. He had no idea the wolves had already claimed it as their own when he wandered inside and fell asleep.

He counted himself lucky every day that the wolves had not killed him when he slept, only curled up around him and kept his small frame warm. He’d grown close to them in the years to follow, loving them like his own family.

The youngest wolves greeted him eagerly as he walked up to the door and he smiled. Entering the little house, he saw the Iero boy lying on the floor, still unconscious. He hoped he didn’t hit him too hard.

Gerard placed the basket on top of the table and started removing the food while the wolves watched quietly. He then grabbed the rope from the countertop, checked its length and walked over to the boy. Couching beside him, he started to tie the boy’s hands, adding a loop between the knots. He grabbed the boy, lifting him to his feet and over his shoulder before moving him to the small second room.

There was a large hook on the wall, it had been there when Gerard moved in and he wasn’t entirely sure what the original occupant had used it for. He set the boy’s feet back on the floor and held him to keep him standing upright before securing the loop over the hook.

He had made it too short and the boy’s feet only just reached the ground. He shrugged. _At least he won’t be able to escape,_ he thought, walking back into the main room.

The largest wolf was standing by the bedroom door, looking in curiously as Gerard moved to the table.

“He’s going to be our guest for a while,” he said, smirking. “Until his parents pay us for his safe return.” 

The wolf snuffled, sitting at the door and tilting his head. Gerard grabbed out his writing kit, the ink pot nearly empty.

_I have your son. He is unharmed. Give me two hundred gold pieces, one thousand silver pieces and a horse if you wish him to remain that way and be returned to you. xo The Wolf_

Gerard smiled and folded the paper in three, sealing it with wax before dropping it into the basket. He called the large white wolf over to him and set the basket on the ground. “Take this to the Iero manor and do not leave without a response,” he instructed, getting a bark in response. “Good girl.”

The wolf grabbed the edge of the basket with her mouth and hurried out the door.

The boy groaned from the back room and Gerard walked in, rubbing the wolf’s head as he past him. He moved closer, stopping a few feet away and waited for the boy to awaken. He looked the boy up and down, wondering if he had been lying about being twenty. He was far too small for that to be true.

His thoughts faltered when a bright red distracted him. There were thin red straps going down the boy’s stomach, much too thin to be suspenders. He moved closer, intrigued. 

Surely the boy wouldn’t be wearing _that._ He would have been kicked out of the town if he was. His pants were loose from his stretched position and Gerard could see more red and a bit of black under the waistband.

The boy groaned again and opened his eyes, blinking quickly.

“W-where am I?” he asked, blinking again. Frank froze when he saw the wolf staring at him. “W-where have you taken me?” he asked, voice shaking. His arms were secured above his head with rope and his toes just touched the floor. “Why are you staring at me?”

Frank suddenly realised the wolf was looking only at his waist and he began to squirm in his binds. He didn’t want this man to discover his secret. He didn’t want anyone to discover it.

Gerard grabbed his hips roughly and pressed closer, his body mere inches away. Frank could almost feel the heat radiating off his body. “Now, now, young one,” he cooed, never looking up and relaxing his hold. His thumbs rubbed circles over Frank’s hip bones and Frank trembled in fear. “You should know that men are not allowed to wear such things.” 

His voice was smooth and cool and he slid his right hand towards Frank’s navel, brushing the back of his fingers over the elastic straps running down his stomach.

“Please!” Frank cried and Gerard looked up, seeing tears stream down his cheeks. “P-please, don’t tell anyone! I’ll be kicked out of the town, disowned and hated! Please, I beg of you,” he cried.

Gerard growled, low and angry. “It’s not like I’d know anything about what that feels like!” he spat. He turned and grabbed two lengths of cloth while Frank was in shock. He tied one over Frank’s eyes while he struggled and pleaded to be let go. 

Frank yelped when his hair was caught in the knot. He tried to beg again only to be cut off by a knot being placed in his mouth and the cloth tied around his head.

“You’re not going anywhere until your parents pay the ransom,” Gerard seethed, slipping out of the room and closing the door with a snap.

_Ransom?!_ Frank bit the cloth in his mouth. He could hear the soft howls and barking of wolves and he feared the wolf was going to feed him to the wolves if he wasn’t paid.

Gerard growled to himself and grabbed the last of his salted meat from the cabinet. He picked up the knife from the counter and took both over to the table, sliding one of the bread loaves closer. Cutting a thick slice of bread and meat, he topped it with a slice of cheddar and walked outside. 

He knew it would be a while before the wolf returned, the town was over an hour away and she had been gone for no more than twenty minutes. He wondered if the boy was still crying.

Gerard avoided the bedroom. He could hear the boy’s quiet sobs through the door and it made his stomach turn. He was never going to hurt the boy, regardless of what his letter said. He just wanted the gold and horse. Or he wanted the gold more than the horse. He really had no use for a horse except for its meat and pelt.

It was just after noon when the white wolf returned, the basket gone. There was a piece of paper in her mouth which she handed over to Gerard. He read the words and frowned.

They weren’t going to pay for the boy. They were going to hunt Gerard down instead.

“Shit, no.” he dropped the letter to the ground and sat on the grass, his hands in his hair. The wolves huddled around him, nudging him with their noses and making soft whines. “No, this isn’t supposed to happen! I shouldn’t have fucking taken him. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” he chastised himself, hitting his head with his fists.

His mind was in a frenzied panic, brutal images flitting through of the torture he would endure for kidnapping the boy before they finally killed him. And his wolves. They would probably kill them all and force Gerard to watch. He didn’t want that. He wrapped his arms around the closest wolf, one of the young ones, and cried.

“I-I won’t let them hurt any of you! No! I’ll make sure you all get out before they find me!” he sobbed, rubbing his face into the soft fur.

The two largest wolves nuzzled him gently, licking his face.

He hugged them all in turn, crying until his eyes burned. He finally sighed when no more tears came to him and stood shakily, walking back inside the cottage. He could hear the boy whining, even with the gag, and he wiped his eyes with a cloth. He paused and thought before walking to the door.

_No one has ever found this cottage since I came here. There’s no way anyone would find it,_ he reasoned with himself. _And the wolves will let me know if anyone gets too close and I’ll just take the boy somewhere else and set him free. Once they find him unharmed, they should leave us alone._ He nodded to himself and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“Let’s go see what our guest needs,” he said softly, rubbing the white wolf’s head.

Frank heard the door swing open and he flinched. “H-hello? Please. I really need to use the bathroom,” he whined and tried to cross his legs.

“I don’t know,” Gerard hummed. He frowned when he saw the boy had pushed the gag out of his mouth. “How do I know you won’t try to run away if I let you?”

“I-I promise I won’t,” Frank begged. “Please.”

Gerard sighed and walked over. The red under his clothes still intrigued him, always catching his attention when he looked at the boy. “What’s your name, boy?” he asked, reaching up and pulling the loop off the hook.

“My arms are tingling,” Frank mumbled, pulling them to his chest.

“Give them a minute for the feeling to come back. You never answered my question,” Gerard said, holding the rope loop tight.

The boy shifted on his feet and bit his lip. “Frank. It’s Frank. What’s yours?”

“That’s not for you to know,” Gerard replied. He started to walk backwards, leading a stumbling Frank out of the bedroom.

“What should I call you then? And where are you taking me?” Frank asked, hesitant to follow.

Gerard stopped, thinking for a second. “Call me wolf and I’m taking you outside. You said you needed to use the bathroom, didn’t you?”

Frank nodded and swallowed, following him once again. His shoulder gently bumped the door frame as he walked. The next room was cooler than the one he had been in and he shivered slightly. The blindfold was suddenly yanked off his face and he yelped when is snagged his hair.

“Sorry,” Gerard mumbled, leading him outside. They stopped about thirty feet from the cottage and Gerard gripped the collar of Frank’s shirt, holding it tight and turning to face away. “Hurry up.”

Frank glanced over his shoulder, making sure the wolf wasn’t looking before he opened his pants. He pissed quickly and closed his pants back.

“Done?” Gerard asked and Frank nodded.

He turned around and the wolf grabbed the loop on the rope, leading him back to the cottage. 

“When did you last eat?” the wolf asked, catching Frank off guard.

“Um, this… this morning? Before I left home,” he replied, looking at the back of the man’s head. His hair was long, nearly black in color and looked like it needed to be washed. “Why?” He knew he shouldn’t have asked, he was the prisoner here, but the question wasn’t something he expected the wolf to ask.

Gerard nodded, walking them both inside. He stopped in front of one of the two buckets of water Frank saw on the small counter. He pulled Frank closer and moved to the side. “Wash your hands,” he ordered, holding out a small bar of lye soap.

Frank took the soap, dunking it under the water for a second, and started to scrub his palms. “Um, I-I can’t wash them fully. Could you… remove the rope?” he asked cautiously, keeping his eyes on his hands.

“No,” the wolf said. “Just do your best.”

Frank nodded and tried twisting his wrists, washing as much of his hands as possible before setting the soap on the counter and rinsing them.

Gerard handed him a small cloth to dry them and led Frank over to the table, pushing him to sit in the only chair. “Don’t move,” he ordered and Frank flinched.

The two smallest wolves padded over and sat at Frank’s feet, watching him silently. Frank stiffened, pressing his knees together tightly and shifting away from the wolves. He looked up when the wolf walked back over, a large knife in his hand. He feared what he planned to do with it. 

Maybe his parents wouldn’t pay. Maybe they didn’t care. Maybe… maybe the wolf was going to cut him into small pieces and feed him to the wolves. 

His mind was filled with different scenarios, each more violent and life threatening than the last. Frank jumped when the wolf called out to him.

“Eat,” he said.

Frank looked up at him, seeing the knife still in his hand. When he looked down, he saw the wolf offering him a slice of bread with meat and cheese.

“Do you want it or not?” Gerard asked impatiently.

Frank nodded quickly, grabbing the food with both hands. “T-thank you,” he mumbled.

Gerard didn’t reply. He made the same meal for himself and leaned against the counter, watching Frank closely.

It made Frank uncomfortable. He fidgeted under the gaze and ate slowly. He didn’t know how often the wolf would feed him, or if he would even feed him again.

The smallest wolf edged closer to Frank, resting his head on Frank’s knee and making the boy shake. Gerard whistled and the wolf backed away and lied on the floor next to his brother, still watching Frank.

“Do…,” Frank gulped, eyeing the wolves warily. “Do they always do that?”

“They don’t trust you,” Gerard stated, wiping his hands on his dark brown pants. “They also love cured meats.”

Frank nodded and slowly inched the chair away from the wolves. He finished his food quickly and remained sat while the wolf watched him quietly.

“Come,” he said suddenly, drawing Frank from his thoughts. Gerard grabbed the rope loop and tugged Frank from the chair, leading him back into the bedroom. “You are to stay in here. The wolves will be keeping guard at the door and will not hesitate to attack if you try to leave. Other than that, they will not bother you,” he explained. “You may use my nest if you are tired.”

Frank nodded slowly. He wasn’t getting out of this place. He didn’t know if his parents were paying for his return. He wanted to cry.

The rope was released and Gerard left the room. Frank didn’t turn to watch him leave. He remained in his spot, standing in the center of the small room, for a few moments. His head hurt.

Moving slowly, he walked towards the ‘nest’ as the wolf had called it. It did look like a nest to Frank. A large pile of straw, flattened down in the center and covered with what looked like rabbit pelts roughly sewn together with thin leather strips. Under the rabbit pelts was a deer pelt and on top of everything was what could only be a bear pelt.

Frank furrowed his brow. Even with the three wolves he had seen with the man, there was no way he could have killed a bear of that size. Maybe if he had seven or eight large wolves.

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a large wolf he hadn’t seen before, and wondered how many wolves the man actually had.

The wolf merely tilted his head at Frank as it sat in the doorway.

Frank took another step towards the bed, still watching the wolf. When it didn’t move, he looked back to the bed and crawled over the pelts, curling up with his back to the door and the wolf.

~

Gerard returned to the cottage after scouting the surrounding area with three of the wolves. He didn’t see or hear any trace of the villagers but he kept his guard up. 

He sliced himself some ham, eating it on its own before washing his hands. The largest wolf sniffed at his shirt and sneezed, sitting on the floor next to his feet. “Am I that bad already?” Gerard asked the wolf with a smile. He pulled at his shirt collar and sniffed, smelling sweat and dirt. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

He looked at the soap on the counter and made a face. “I’ll wash up properly tomorrow. No sense doing it now if I’m gonna be curled up with you guys,” he grinned.

Gerard grabbed the short stub of a candle, lighting it with a match and bringing light to the small room. He padded over to the bedroom and peered in. 

Frank was facing away from him, knees pulled up to his chest, from the look of it. 

He pat the wolf standing guard on the head and walked past him, closer to the sleeping boy. Gerard was still curious as to why Frank wore women’s undergarments. He knew the risks that much was obvious, yet he still wore them. He crept closer, holding the candle low and observing the boy.

Frank’s lower back was uncovered, his pants being pulled low by the bend of his knees and Gerard could see the red elastic straps again and… something black. Almost like lace. 

He paused, ready to move if Frank woke.

He remained asleep, breathing softly.

Gerard sunk down to his knees and leaned closer. He held his breath and carefully pulled the edge of is pants down, revealing the fabric underneath. It was lace, just barely see through and jet black.

He licked his lips.

Frank curled up tighter in his sleep, shivering slightly and Gerard sat back up. 

He reached out; hand hovering over Frank’s hip before moving it higher. He shook Frank’s arm gently. “Boy.”

Frank groaned, turning and squinting at Gerard. He curled up again, ignoring him.

Gerard scowled. “Get under the pelt if you don’t want to freeze,” he said, standing and moving to the opposite corner of the room.

Frank groaned and sleepily pushed himself up on his hands and knees. He shook his head, watching as the wolf sat near the wall and around eight wolves padded over, curling up around him as he laid his head on the largest ones stomach. He looked to the door, seeing a different wolf, a large white one, standing guard. With a frown, he pulled the dark bear pelt back and crawled underneath it, feeling the warmth nearly instantly. The rabbit fur under his face was soft and he fell back asleep in minutes.

~

Gerard woke early, just after sunrise. He stretched and popped his back before standing. The wolves followed him into the front room, the twins remaining in the doorway while the white wolf went to rest in the corner of the room.

The soft patter of rain caught his attention as he picked up one the two buckets from the counter. It wasn’t heavy, just a small early spring shower. He stepped out into the drizzle, tossing the dirty water to the ground and walking over to the well.

The wolves watched him from the door, whining softly as he used the pump to fill the bucket most of the way and walked back to the cottage.

He needed to wash his clothes; the stench coming off them was strong enough to make him crinkle his nose. Gerard grabbed the wash tub from its spot resting along the back wall. He set it down carefully and poured the bucket of water into it. He headed back outside to fill the bucket once more, dumping it into the tub.

The boy would no doubt want to wash himself too. Those who lived in the towns and cities usually washed every few days. A waste of soap and water is all Gerard saw it as. He was just fine washing every week or two. The wolves never minded his smell unless it was a hot summer day.

Gerard stripped off his clothes, letting them drop to the floor next to the tub. He grabbed the bar of soap and sat in the tub, wetting the it and his body and scrubbing himself clean. The wolves sat and watched before most of them turned and exited the cottage. He could see them through the door, playing in the rain and rolling in the wet grass.

He scrubbed at his scalp, cupping water in his hands and rinsing his hair clean. He rinsed the rest of his body clean and stood, stepping over the low rim of the tub. He grabbed the large, dry cloth from the hook by the bedroom doorway and rubbed his hair until it stopped dripping. Wrapping the cloth around his waist, he reached down and grabbed the small metal washboard, taking it to the tub. Gerard set the board along the edge of the tub, letting the bottom rest in the water. He picked up his clothes and dropped them into the water, sloshing them around before grabbing the soap and scrubbing them vigorously.

Frank groaned and coughed softly, clearing his throat before pushing himself up in bed. He froze. It wasn’t his bed he was in. Rubbing his eyes and blinking quickly, he saw two small wolves sitting in the doorway, both watching him curiously.

He was still at the wolf’s house. His parents hadn’t paid him yet. Frank began to wonder if the wolf even made a ransom demand or if he was lying and was going to keep Frank for himself. Or if he was planning on killing him.

His wrists were still bound and he slowly stood from the bed, inching towards the wolves. 

They watched him closely, one moving a few inches closer to him.

He held his breath and took another step when the farthest one barked, alerting the wolf. Frank looked up and saw him staring through the doorway. He was wearing nothing but a cloth low around his waist and his body was shiny with water.

His skin was so pale in the early morning light and his body extremely fit. 

Frank flushed. He had never seen a man so bare before. “I-I’m sorry. I just-I needed to use the bathroom?” he said, looking to the floor.

“Was that a question? Are you not sure if you need to piss or not?” Gerard asked. He dropped the shirt he was scrubbing and stood up straight, walking to the doorway.

“N-no, I do need to,” Frank said softly.

Gerard walked past the wolves, rubbing their heads and stopping in front of Frank. He grabbed the rope loop and turned, tugging him into the front room.

Frank kept his eyes on the floor, watching the wolf’s bare feet as he followed him to the front door. He looked up when he heard the soft rain.

The rest of the wolves were nowhere to be seen. Gerard led Frank outside to the area he had been taken the day before. He grabbed onto Frank’s shirt collar and turned away, letting him piss in peace.

“Do you want to wash yourself as well?” Gerard asked when Frank turned back around.

“Um, n-no. I’m fine,” he mumbled, being lead back inside and out of the rain.

Gerard nodded. “Then you can wash your hands and wait for me to make you some food.”

Frank was silent. He sat at the table when Gerard released the rope to kneel on the floor again, finishing his clothes washing. He peered over at the man a few times, his back to Frank.

His muscles were well defined and his arms looked strong, strong enough to snap Frank’s neck if he wanted to.

He swallowed and looked at his hands in his lap.

Gerard wrung out his shirt and pants tightly. He laid them over the small bar near the unused fireplace, water dripping on the stone.

“You know they’d dry faster if you had a fire lit,” Frank said softly.

“I don’t have any dry wood,” Gerard replied, smoothing the creases out of his shirt.

Frank bit his lip, keeping his eyes downcast to avoid looking at the near nude man. The wolf’s hand appeared, holding the still wet bar of soap. 

“Wash your hands before you eat,” he said as Frank took the bar. “Just use the tub. You should wash your face as well.”

Frank nodded and looked to the tub. The water was murky, tainted with the dirt of the wolf’s clothes and skin. Frank grimaced. He stood from the seat, eyeing the wolves near the front door before kneeling and dunking the soap back in the water.

Gerard grabbed a dry cloth from the table and dropped it on top of Frank’s head before walking to the front door and outside. It had stopped raining and he went to the side of the house, grabbing an armful of wood. It was still a little damp, but he hoped he could get it lit with some smaller sticks. He shivered and headed back inside, dropping the wood next to the fire pit.

He saw Frank scrubbing at his face and soaking wet hair over the tub, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Gerard walked into the bedroom and over to the small two drawer dresser in the corner. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the clean shirt and pants, dressing himself.

Frank splashed water on his face, wiping his eyes and blinking. He heard the soft fluttering of clothing and looked over, instantly regretting the decision.

The wolf was naked and stepping into a pair of black cotton trousers, his entire backside in full view of the door.

Frank turned away quickly, holding his breath and dunking his face in the water, splashing it over his hair. He pulled back when his lungs burned, gasping for air as the wolf passed behind him and over to the fireplace. Keeping his face near the water, he cupped it in his hands and poured it over his hair, scrubbing with his nails until he couldn’t feel the dirt anymore and his scalp faintly stung. He rinsed the rest of the soap from his hair and rubbed the cloth over it, doing everything he could to calm his nerves and rid his face of the heat and redness.

Gerard arranged the logs in the fireplace, piling the smallest ones in with a small amount of shredded paper and lighting it. It took a few matches to get the sticks lit and he added the smallest log to the back of the pit.

Glancing over his shoulder at Frank, he watched him dry his hair and face, still sitting on the floor.

~

The days moved slowly for Frank. Every day was the same routine. He would wake up on the wolf’s nest, see at least one wolf watching him from the doorway, be taken outside to relieve himself and then fed. He was never allowed outside during the day and the wolves were always watching him closely. 

The wolf always fed Frank a second time, just after sunset, and let him outside to urinate again before he took him to the back room and left him for the night.

Every day he was at the cottage felt like a nail in his coffin. His parents still had not paid his ransom and the wolf was getting antsy, leaving the cottage for long hours and coming back on edge.

Frank was too terrified of him to ask why he was nervous.

Maybe the wolves and he had been going to the town and killing its citizens and that’s why his parents hadn’t paid. Maybe the wolf had them killed first. And when the last person in town was dead, the wolf would kill Frank. Probably feed him to his wolves, or eat him himself.

Frank shuddered.

He hadn’t moved from the nest since he crawled back in after breakfast. It had been five days since the wolf grabbed him in the woods. His wrists were sore and red from the rope and he smelled like an animal.

Gerard crept into the room. It was quiet and he wondered if Frank had fallen asleep.

A choked sob broke the silence and Gerard frowned.

The large grey wolf growled behind him and Gerard turned, moving to the front door. The rest of the wolves were restless, their fur standing on end.

“What is it?” he asked quietly. “Are they getting near?”

The wolves crouched low, growling protectively.

“We need to move him. It’s not safe with him here,” Gerard said softly. He crouched, rubbing the grey wolf being his ears. “I’ll take him, you all stay here. Hide if they come too close.”

He walked back inside, grabbing the two strips of cloth to blindfold and gag Frank. He wouldn’t let this boy put his wolves in danger. He grabbed the boy by his arm, causing him to yelp as he was tugged to his feet.

“What are you doing?” Frank shouted. He glared hard at the wolf until his vision was obstructed. The blindfold was tied tight, catching his hair. Frank tried to pull away but the wolf had a firm grip on his arm. 

He placed the knot on the second cloth in Frank’s mouth and tied it tight.

Frank whined and Gerard grabbed the rope loop, pulling him out of the room quickly. He was terrified, his whole body trembling as the wolf led him from the house. 

_This is it. He’s finally going to kill me._ He started to cry. The only sound he heard was the wolf’s breath, his own sobs and the soft sounds of the forest.

He didn’t know how long they had been walking but the wolf had suddenly stopped and his hands were dropped.

Gerard howled, loud and high pitched. He could hear movement in the wood, getting closer by the second, and he hurried in the opposite direction. He ran away from the cottage and deep into the forest. He’d wait before returning home, just to make sure the villagers were gone.

Sounds of heavy boots thudding over the ground shook Frank and he whined when two hands gripped his face.

“Frank, you’re safe! Are you hurt?” a male voice asked.

Frank recognised it. It was his father. The gag was removed from his mouth and the blindfold pulled off his face. “Papa!” he cried. His dad pulled him into a hug as a few other villagers surrounded them, guns in hand. “I was so scared,” he said softly.

A blanket was wrapped around Frank’s shoulders and the rope was cut from around his wrists. “Let’s get you home,” his dad said, leading him away.

Frank didn’t miss the odd looks some of the townsfolk gave him as he passed.

It took nearly half an hour to arrive at the town, his mother wrapping him in a tight hug and kissing his hair. “I was so worried, Frankie! I thought that wolf had killed you!” she cried. She paused, pulling back from Frank and leaving him confused.

“Mama?” he asked, looking up at her.

She was looking at his father with what Frank could only assume was sorrow. 

He didn’t know why she would look like that. She should have been overjoyed that her son was back, safe and sound. Why did she look so upset? He looked up to his father, seeing nothing but a look of contempt.

He shuddered.

“Mama? Papa? What’s the matter?” he asked as they started walking again.

His parents were silent. The look of sorrow on his mother’s face was replaced with disdain, nearly matching his father’s.

It was a moment later when he realised he was not being led home. 

He was being led to the town hall. He was in trouble.

Frank started to tremble as he walked up the steps and into the building. There was a dozen men and women sat near the back of the room, all behind a low wooden wall. He pulled the cover tighter around his shoulders as he waited for them to speak.

“Frank Anthony Iero Junior?” the woman in the center asked. Her voice was calm and soothing but Frank still felt like crying.

“Y-yes, ma’am,” he said softly. He knew better than to look away from the council. He’d been in front of them once before, when he was four years old. He didn’t understand then, but he understood now.

“Lift his shirt,” a man to her left ordered. 

His mother yanked the cover from his shoulders, letting it crumple to the floor, and lifted his shirt, exposing the red bustier underneath.

“This is your second offense,” she said, folding her hands on the desk in front of her.

Frank bit the inside of his cheek, thinking quickly. “I-I… it wasn’t me! The wolf dressed me in them! I swear!”

“And how, pray tell, did the wolf come by ladies undergarments in exactly your size?” another woman sneered.

“I-I don’t kn-know,” he stuttered. He grabbed his shirt and held it down tightly. “B-but it was him. I-I swear it!” he argued. “Mama, Papa. Please, believe me!” 

His parents ignored his pleas. They had stepped away from him, distancing themselves from their only child.

“You two were supposed to break him of this ‘habit’,” the oldest man said.

“We did,” his mother replied. “He must have started again in secret, to spite all our hard work.”

Frank felt a dozen hard glares directed at him and he sobbed, dropping to his knees.

“Frank Anthony Iero Junior, you are hereby exiled from the town of Florys. You will be granted one hour, and no more, to gather your possessions and leave. You are not permitted to ever set foot in this town again for as long as you shall live.”

A loud knocking, polished wood on polished wood, echoed through the wide room, sealing Frank’s fate.

Exiled. Banned from ever returning. Never being able to see his family again. 

He looked up at his mother. She ignored him. His father did the same.

Frank covered his face with his hands, sobbing loudly. His whole body shook.

“You are wasting your time,” a voice said over his cries. “Leave this chamber now,” it demanded.

Frank got to his feet shakily. He turned and went to grab the cover but it was gone. He looked up, seeing it draped over his mother’s arm as she exited the building. He followed after, sniffling.

The town was filled with whispers as he left the building. He followed the familiar path to his home, or what used to be his home. It was no longer his home. The council made sure of that.

He entered the house, seeing his mother in the kitchen when he passed by the door. He walked into his old bedroom, seeing an open bag sitting on top of the quilt on his bed.

With a sob, he moved to the dresser and started to remove the clothes. He shoved the few pairs of ladies undergarments he had accumulated into the bottom, covering them with four button-up shirts and four pairs of slacks. He looked around the room, seeing what else to put into the bag.

He opened the music box on his dresser, peeling the fake bottom away and grabbing the small pouch of coins. He’d wait to put it in his bag until last, in case he needed it.

“You can take the quilt,” his dad said, making Frank jump.

He covered his mouth, holding back the sob as he nodded. When he turned to look at his father, he was already walking away from the door. He set his bag on the floor and pulled the quilt towards him, folding it carefully and shoving it in on top of his clothes. He slipped the coin purse down the side of the quilt and pulled the drawstring, closing the bag. He pulled his red cloak off the hook near the door, wrapping it over his shoulders and securing the button in place. It was thick and wool and he hoped it would keep him warm if he needed it.

Frank grabbed the bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder and left his old bedroom. His mother was waiting with another bag in her hand. It was much smaller than the one Frank already had.

She handed it over, a deep frown on her face. “It should be enough food until you get to the city,” she said, turning and walking back into the kitchen.

The city. Chase. It was nearly a three day walk straight through the woods. There was no guarantee that Frank would be accepted there. He knew he didn’t have enough gold to buy a home, not even a small one. He may have had enough for a few nights stay at a cheap hostel but… what about after that? When he had no money left?

He supposed he could get a job. It shouldn’t be that hard. They were always looking for laborers in the city.

He looked up, shaking himself from his thoughts. “Goodbye,” he said softly.

His parents took no notice of him.

Frank’s lip shook and he bit it to stop from crying again. He turned and exited the house, holding the small bag by his leg.

The townsfolk ignored him as he walked by.

He headed back towards the woods, taking the same path that he used nearly a week ago.

It was nearly night fall when Frank came to the realisation that he had been travelling in circles and was hopelessly lost. The sun was nearing the horizon, hidden by the thick mass of trees and leaving him in near darkness.

He stuck his hand out, feeling around as he walked to his left. He found a tree, just barely making out the huge trunk of it. He was exhausted and hungry.

He sat down, leaning his back against the tree, and placed his food bag between his legs. He pulled it open and squinted as he felt around for the food his mother packed. He grabbed a smooth, wide cylinder and tugged it out.

It was a candle. 

Frank reached back in, drawing out a small box of matches. He smiled softly. His mother was always making sure he was prepared, even if she wasn’t supposed to help him. He knew she only did it out of habit.

He sighed and lit a match, lighting the candle wick. There was no wind in the woods and it lit quickly. He set the candle on the ground next to him and pulled out the bread loaf, meat and a switchblade in the bag. He only cut a thin slice of bread and meat, eating it slowly.

If he truly was lost, then he needed to save his food. Make it last as long as he can.

Frank blew out the candle and let the wax set before stuffing it back into the bag. He moved his clothes bag to behind him, using it as his pillow as he curled up on the soft ground. He wrapped his cloak tight around his body, shivering and closing his eyes. 

He knew something was wrong when the insects stopped chirping. He was rolled over to his back, a heavy weight pressing down on his chest, and his arms were forced to the ground.

“So,” a gravelly voice whispered, “you’re back in my woods again.”

It was the wolf. Frank could hear the soft padding of the wolves around him. 

“You’ll regret that,” the wolf hissed.

Frank opened his mouth, attempting to speak when a cloth was shoved in. He was roughly rolled over, still between the wolf’s legs, as the cloth was tied around the back of his head. A second cloth was wrapped over his eyes, ridding him of what little vision he had in the night.

Gerard pushed the cloak out of his way and grabbed Frank's hands, tugging them behind his back and tying them tight.

Frank whimpered. He was yanked to his feet and the wolf talked to the other wolves.

“You two take the bags, there may be something of use in them,” he said, walking Frank ahead of him.

Frank tripped a few times and the wolf righted him. The walk was long and twisty. Frank thought the wolf was making sure no one was following them. It felt like he was being lead in circles.

His boots finally hit a wooden floor and Frank knew he was back in the wolf’s home. He was stopped abruptly and the rope removed from one hand before being turned around. His hands were tied again and lifted above his head. He groaned at the stretch, only his toes reaching the floor.

The gag was ripped from his mouth and tossed to the ground, along with his cloak. “Why did you return? Are you trying to lead the villagers to me? Is that it? You want them to kill me and my family?! Answer me!”

“I was exiled!” Frank cried. His bottom lip was trembling and he bit back the tears. “My town shunned me, kicked me out, even my parents want nothing to do with me. I swear I wasn’t trying to find you again. I was trying to get to the city and I got lost.”

“I don’t believe you!” Gerard snapped and Frank cowered.

“Please don’t hurt me,” Frank whimpered. “I’m sorry.” He bit his lip and tilted his head back, fighting the tears.

Gerard was silent. He stood, watching Frank shake with fear. He hadn’t even been given a chance to change his clothes before being banned from the town. He could still see the allure of the red elastic under his shirt.

The wolves were outside, guarding the cottage from any intruders, but they were silent. Maybe Frank was telling the truth. He looked to the two bags on the floor and crouched, opening the largest one. There was a quilt on top. Underneath were clothes.

He pushed the bag aside and opened the smaller one. Inside was a bit of food, knife, a thick candle and a box of matches. He left the two bags on the floor and stood in front of Frank again.

“Have you eaten?” he asked softly.

Frank jerked like he was slapped. “Um, a-a little bit,” he replied, still shaking. “I-I was trying to-to save my food. In case I c-can’t get a job quickly in th-the city.”

Gerard took a step closer and placed a hand on Frank’s exposed hip. “There’s no need to be scared,” he cooed, rubbing his thumb in circles. He could still feel Frank tremble under his fingers. “I believe you. The items in your bag hold up your story.”

He seemed to calm a little, body just barely shaking. 

Gerard could smell the sweat coming off his body. Sweat and fear and dirt and… God, he didn’t know, but whatever it was, it was turning him on. He placed his other hand on Frank’s hip, squeezing them lightly.

Frank licked his bottom lip and bit it gently. 

The unknown smell seemed to grow stronger and Gerard leaned in, nosing at Frank’s neck. He sniffed his hair and Frank tilted his head away, giving him better access. “Can I touch you?” he asked, fingers already sliding across Frank’s stomach. His thumbs slipped under the elastic straps and Frank groaned, low and deep.

He didn’t pull away and Gerard bit at his earlobe, tugging on it tenderly. 

Gerard slid his hands higher, reaching the bottom of the bustier, before pulling away completely. 

Frank whined.

Gerard shushed him, unbuttoning his shirt quickly. He dropped to his knees, tugging off Frank’s shoes and opening his pants. He pulled off the clothes hiding the items underneath and sat back on his knees, taking the outfit in with wide eyes. He took a deep breath. “God. You’re beautiful.”

There was lace and satin and little black ribbons on the top and bottom of the elastic garter straps. The bustier was pure red lace, the center open with a red ribbon crossing between the two sides. The cups small and nearly flat against Frank’s chest. Gerard’s eyes trailed down his body, following the path his hands took. The panties were red satin on the front and black see through lace from his hips and around the back. His stockings were sheer and red and the skin underneath was lightly tanned.

Gerard’s mouth was watering and he looked back up at Frank’s face.

He was biting his lip, eyes still covered by the cloth. “Wolf, please,” he whimpered, licking his lips.

“Gerard,” he said, breath hot on Frank’s thigh. Frank gasped above him and he inched closer, nosing at the smooth satin of the panties. He breathed in the scent.

Frank was turned on. He could smell it. His cock was hardening under the fabric and Gerard opened his mouth, licking at the satin stretched over it. Frank was breathing heavily, his mouth opened wide and head resting against the wall. He bit back the moans that threatened to escape. He couldn’t enjoy this. He shouldn’t. Not while he was wearing this. But, God, he was enjoying it. The absolute wrong of his outfit made it more appealing to him. He shifted his legs, pushing himself higher on his toes when Gerard mouthed over his satin covered cock again.

Gerard felt the movement and worked his right hand between Frank’s thighs. He slid it up, cupping his ass before pulling Frank’s leg over his shoulder. “Relax,” he whispered.

Frank hummed softly. His other leg was pulled up and over Gerard’s shoulder and all his weight was on the rope for a few seconds before Gerard lifted himself up higher on his knees. He shivered when Gerard’s teeth tugged at the satin, letting the wet fabric snap back. His cock twitched from the feeling and he moaned. “P-please. Gerard, please,” he whimpered. 

His body shuddered as Gerard licked at his balls, tongue moving up over his cock and to his bare stomach.

Gerard licked back down, closing his mouth over the head of his cock and pressing his tongue to the fabric.

Frank’s body jerked forward. His back arched and toes curled. His thighs tensed over Gerard’s shoulders when he came quickly.

The panties were soaked and Gerard sucked harder. He worked his tongue under the satin, tasting Frank while he shook above him.

“Gerard, fuck,” he panted, blinking behind the blindfold. He gripped the rope overhead tight and tried to lift himself. He lost his grip in seconds, Gerard still licking at the panties. 

He pulled away slowly, licking his lips and swallowing. Gerard maneuvered Frank’s legs down and around his waist as he stood. The soaked panties pressed to the front of his shirt, leaving a cold, damp spot over his stomach. He slipped a hand under Frank’s ass, holding him steady as he reached for the rope, pulling it off the hook.

Frank’s arms went around his neck and he pressed closer, holding on tight.

Gerard walked the few feet to his nest, carefully laying Frank on his back. He quickly untied the rope around his wrists, tossing it to the floor and pulling the blindfold from his face. 

Frank didn’t get the chance to open his eyes before Gerard’s mouth was on his. He sighed into his mouth, just barely tasting himself on Gerard’s tongue. Gerard’s lips moved to his neck, licking and biting at the skin. “Will you, um,” he started, flushing heavily. “Gerard, w-would you…”

“What is it?” Gerard purred. He pushed Frank’s shirt off his shoulders, kissing the newly visible skin.

“Fuck me?” he asked, clenching his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see the rejection or disgust.

Gerard frowned, pushing himself up on his elbows. “What do you mean, ‘fuck me’? Does that word have more than one meaning?”

Frank blinked his eyes open, staring at Gerard. He genuinely looked curious. “I-it means, you know, like sex. Um, have sex with me?” he explained, embarrassed. He never thought he’d have to explain sex right before the act. 

Not that he ever really thought he’d be having sex any time soon.

Gerard’s confused frown turned into a smirk and he leaned down, lips not even an inch from Frank’s. “You want me to mate with you,” he purred. 

It wasn’t a question and Frank swallowed thickly before nodding.

Gerard pushed himself back up and yanked off his shirt. 

Frank watched him for a few seconds, seeing his hands move to his pants, unbuttoning the fly, before he moved himself. He sat up and removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor. He was pushed back to the bed, Gerard’s hands firm on his chest.

He slid his hands down, rubbing Frank’s thighs before moving them back up and hooking his thumbs under the wet panties. Gerard pulled them off, leaning down and licking Frank’s cock. He closed his eyes and moaned at the taste, taking the head in his mouth.

Frank whined and ran his fingers through Gerard’s hair, nails scratching at his scalp. He was no longer hard but he knew it wouldn’t take long for that to change if Gerard kept touching him like he was.

Gerard pulled away, licking the tip once more before sitting back on his heels. He tugged the panties farther down Frank’s thighs and Frank closed his legs, bringing his knees up. They were dropped to the floor on top of Gerard’s shirt. He leaned in closer again, Frank spreading his legs wide and wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck.

He pulled him down, biting sharply at Gerard’s lip before licking it gently. Frank bucked his hips up and Gerard groaned, grinding down into him.

Gerard gripped Frank’s thigh, massaging it before sliding his hand around the underside.

Frank worked his legs up higher, wrapping them around Gerard’s waist. He gasped when Gerard’s fingers touched his hole, cautious and a little experimental before they pressed harder. He rolled his head to the side, Gerard moving to suck at his neck.

He started to press his middle finger in, feeling Frank tense around him. He felt Frank’s nails scratch at his shoulder and he moved his fingers away. 

Frank loosened his grip and Gerard brought his hand up to Frank’s mouth. He gripped Gerard’s wrist and took the fingers in, licking and sucking on them.

Gerard pulled his hand away, replacing his fingers with his tongue. He touched Frank’s hole again, carefully pressing in his middle finger. He felt Frank shiver as he groaned, but he wasn’t as tense as before. He worked a second finger in with it and Frank whined, turning his head away again. Gerard stopped, waiting to see if Frank was going to push him away.

He didn’t.

Frank tightened his thighs around Gerard’s waist, urging him to move again. “It’s fine. I’m okay,” he breathed.

Gerard nodded, kissing his jaw. He pushed his fingers in farther and Frank tensed before relaxing. He thrusted them in slowly, curling them on the way out and Frank moaned.

“D-do that again, please,” he said, shivering and moaning.

Gerard obliged, pressing his fingers back in and curling them on the way out.

Frank moaned again, low and deep. He dug his nails into Gerard’s back, leaving indents before splaying his hands flat. He grimaced when Gerard spread his fingers out, stretching him slowly.

Gerard slowly pulled his fingers out and lifted his hips, breaking contact with Frank. He spat on his hand three times and slicked up the head of his cock. He kissed Frank’s neck and Frank spread his legs more, his heels sliding over Gerard’s back.

He cried out when Gerard pushed in, squeezing Gerard’s arms tightly and biting his lip. He pulled him closer, trying to get past the pain. He didn’t know it would hurt so much.

Gerard cooed softly, nuzzling his neck and jaw, and whispered soothing words into Frank’s ear. He pressed forward slowly and took a deep breath, letting it out in a rush when his thighs hit Frank’s.

Frank slid his feet down Gerard’s back, resting them just under his ass and pulling him closer. 

He turned his face to meet Gerard’s, kissing him fervently and biting his lip. Gerard started to thrust, rolling his hips slowly at first and speeding up when Frank mewled. He nipped at Frank’s collarbone, hands sliding down and cupping his thighs tightly.

Frank moaned, loud and obscene, and arched his back. He shuddered and clawed at Gerard’s back, breaking the skin.

Gerard groaned and fucked him faster. He squeezed Frank’s thighs, feeling his cock hardening between them. He grasped his cock, pumping quickly and Frank moaned again, scraping his nails over his shoulders. He hissed and Frank rolled his hips with Gerard, completely out of sync.

Frank came quickly, hot on Gerard’s hand and their bellies. His muscles tightened around Gerard and he whined loudly.

Gerard was close. He could feel the heat building up low in his stomach. His legs shook and Frank’s feet slipped off his back, landing with a soft thud on the bear pelt. Gerard buried his face in Frank’s neck when he came, biting hard. He heard Frank let out a shaky gasp as he held tight, fingers in Gerard’s long hair. 

He tugged Gerard’s head back up, kissing him softly and loosening his fingers.

Gerard pulled out slowly and Frank groaned, closing his eyes for a moment and breathing. Pushing himself up on his hands and knees, he could feel his back stinging in the warm air but the look on Frank’s face made him forget about the pain. 

There were angry red blotches and bite marks along his neck and collarbone. His face and chest were flushed and stomach shiny from cum. He was breathing softly and he opened his eyes, watching Gerard.

He leaned down, kissing him softly. Gerard could sense how tired Frank was. He could see the way his eyes drooped and how slow his arms moved. He crawled off of him, lying beside him and stroking his face. “Let’s sleep,” he said and Frank nodded, closing his eyes.

Frank was asleep in a matter of minutes and Gerard smiled. 

He sat up quietly and slowly lifted Frank’s body, pulling the covering out from underneath him. He laid the cover over them and Frank rolled over to his side, facing Gerard. 

Gerard stroked his cheek, placing a kiss on his forehead and resting his hand on Frank’s waist. He rubbed at the lace fabric and wondered how many more pieces Frank owned or if it was just one set.

He saw the large grey wolf pad into the room quietly. He gave him a smile and he walked over, the two smallest wolves trailing after him.

The large wolf curled up at the foot of the nest, the twins lying near him.

Gerard was just starting to drift off when the white female snuck in, curling up behind Frank’s back.

~

Gerard stirred, groaning and cracking his eyes open.

The room was stiflingly hot. All the wolves had come in and were curled up around the nest, the white female still up against Frank’s back.

Frank was curled up to Gerard’s side, one arms slung over his chest and face pressed against his neck. His breath was warm, fluttering over Gerard’s sweaty skin.

He wondered what was going to happen, if Frank was going to stay with him. Or if he’d leave and continue to the city like he had planned. Gerard wouldn’t stop him if he did leave. 

He slid his fingers over Frank’s bare hip and he mumbled before opening his eyes slowly. Gerard held his breath, waiting for Frank to say something. About last night or about what he planned to do now.

Frank looked at him and grinned shyly, cupping his cheek and kissing his lips gently. “Morning,” he said, voice cracking with sleep. “Sh-should I make breakfast? I-I know how to cook. Mama taught me.”

Gerard blinked before shaking his head. “No, I can make something,” he replied.

“Okay,” Frank hummed, nuzzling Gerard’s neck. “Can we do that again tonight?” he whispered. Gerard saw him go red when he mumbled again. “I-I really liked it.”

“Of course! Yes!” Gerard squeaked. It was the last thing he expected Frank to say. 

The twin wolves woke from the noise, yawning and getting to their feet.

Frank stiffened when he realized the wolves were surrounding him. He clung to Gerard, shaking. “G-Gerard,” he whimpered.

“Shh, they won’t harm you,” Gerard said softly. He sat up slowly, Frank moving with him, and he slipped an arm around Frank’s waist.

The rest of the wolves were waking, most still lying around the room, just watching the two men.

“See?” 

Frank looked over, eyeing up the wolves. He counted nine in total, most of them larger than he was. He was still trembling, clinging to Gerard’s arm.

Gerard titled his face up, kissing him softly. He felt Frank relax almost instantly and he quietly shooed the wolves from the room.

They all stood and padded out, leaving through the front door and into the early morning light.

Frank smiled when they pulled away and Gerard kissed his forehead.

“Come on, let’s get up and cleaned,” Gerard said. He stood and the pelt fell from his lap.

Frank blushed and looked away. He stood much slower than Gerard and started to remove his dirty and stiff clothes. He looked up as Gerard left the room, still completely naked.

Gerard walked through the front room, grabbing the two near empty buckets on his way, and stepped outside. He headed over to the water pump.

Dumping the old water from the buckets, he filled them with fresh water and took them back inside, setting one on the counter and one on the table. He grabbed up the wash cloth, dunking it in the bucket on the table when Frank wandered into the room.

He was covering himself with his hands and flushing heavily.

Gerard grinned at his innocence and he started to wipe his body and cock clean. He rinsed the cloth in the cold water and wrung it out, handing it to Frank. 

Frank smiled softly, taking the cloth and turning away, cleaning himself. He squeaked when Gerard grabbed him from behind, slipping his arms around Frank’s waist.

“You’re welcome to stay with me, if you wish. But I won’t stop you if you want to continue to the city,” he whispered.

Frank bit his lip, holding the cloth loosely in his hand. He weighed the two options for a few minutes while Gerard nuzzled his neck.

If he went to the city, he’d be able to get a job, make money and live a secure life but there was no guarantee that he’d even be accept into Chase. Here, he’d have Gerard, a definite home, but the wolves still scared him. He figured he could always get used to them and vice versa, but how long would it take?

“I-I wanna stay here,” he finally said. He could feel Gerard relax behind him and he smiled. “But, the wolves?”

“They won’t harm you if they know you’re with me. They may take a little while to trust you fully, but they won’t harm you,” Gerard explained.

Frank nodded. He finished cleaning himself, shivering at the coldness of the water, and handed the cloth back to Gerard. He went back into the bedroom and started digging through his clothing bag, pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt. He dug deeper and pulled out a pair of black satin panties.

Gerard peered around the corner at him, watching as he stepped into the panties. They looked a little tight on him, biting into his hips. He licked his lips and stepped into the room. “Do you only wear women’s undergarments?” he asked.

“I-I, um,” Frank stammered, pulling his pants up quickly and covering them. “I just l-like the feel of them more than men’s undergarments. A-and the look. And, um,” he trailed off, muttering under his breath as he shrugged his shirt on and buttoned it.

“I didn’t catch that last bit,” Gerard said. He walked closer and Frank blushed. 

“They make me feel sexy,” he stated, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Gerard stroked his jaw, tilting his head up and kissing him. “Then we’ll have to make sure we buy you more. We can buy them in Chase,” he said. 

Frank was silent. 

“Besides, I need a new outfit and some candles and matches anyway and I should have enough gold saved up to buy a few things.” He kissed him once more before walking over to his clothes on the floor, picking them up and dressing himself.


End file.
